Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signage, and more specifically to portable display boards for effecting signage, e.g., for advertising or storyboarding.
Description of Related Art
Portable display boards are typically mechanical constructs that include a planar material that provides a surface for posting or displaying information such as advertising. The planar material may be made from wood, plastic, metal, cardboard, or paper. In addition, the portable display board my include a feature or an attachment such as a hanger for mounting the board to a wall, a stake for supporting the board in a standing position, or a handle to allow a user to hold or raise the board by hand. Some common uses for portable display boards include advertising real estate for sale or lease, advertising food for sale on a street corner, providing temporary signage for directing traffic at conventions or on roadways, and providing story boards, e.g., when filming in studio or on location. Due to their relative simplicity, portable display boards have not been a focus of innovation for many years.
The problem being solved by the present invention arises particularly in the filming or motion picture industry, where the use of display boards as storyboards has been common practice since the Walt Disney Animation Studio began perfecting their usage in the 1930s. Storyboards used in the filming industry are typically cardboard or foam boards that provide a backing for attaching in sequence a series of sketches or graphic illustrations that each represent a scene to be filmed, with the overall result being a visual layout of the story not unlike the frames of a comic book. Each such scene is usually produced on a sheet of paper and attached to the storyboard by pinning, taping or pasting with an adhesive. During the creative course of filmmaking, the storyboard reflects a work in progress as scenes are inevitably added, removed, revised, resketched, reordered, and replaced. Removal and replacement of the scenes tends to damage both the backing material and the scenes themselves. Creation, revision, and maintenance of the storyboard can be a very time-consuming commitment.
The utility of the storyboard lies in its simplicity, in its portability, and in its changeability. Cardboard and foam board are lightweight and inexpensive materials and this accounts for their widespread use as backing material for a storyboard or display board; however, such materials are vulnerable to damage and are therefore typically discarded after a very little use. What is needed is a portable display board suitable for use in film and other industries that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and adds further efficiency to the storyboarding process.